ICarly: Freddie steals a pair of panties
by thenecessityofchaos
Summary: Freddie finds a pair of Carly's panties and in a moment of hormonal loss of control takes them. Carly finds out and devices a plan that suits both of their needs.


Thank you for your positive support.

I do not own ICarly. This is completely from my imagination.

"Sam! How could you!" Carly exclaimed with a mix of shock and laughter.

It was a Saturday and the trio were hanging out in Carly's room listening to the story of how Sam butted in front of an old lady to get frozen yogurt.

"The line was so long... And I needed frozen yogurt." Sam's reasoning caused Carly to burst into giggles but Freddie took on a moral tone.

"Sam, pretending to be the grandchild of a nice lady who has trouble hearing so you can get frozen yogurt faster is not okay." Freddie tried to implement a moral rule but Sam was having none of it.

"Whatever, they all got their frozen yogurt in the end anyway." Sam said while continuing not to care about the norms of society. "Speaking of frozen yogurt, I could really go for some."

"Yeah, me too." Carly agreed.

"I wouldn't mind some." Freddie gave in. Sam and Carly made a dash out the door while Freddie got up slower still feeling a little upset that Sam had used the old lady. That is when his eyes caught it.

Amongst a pile of clothes on the floor there were panties scrunched in with the pants. His eyes hadn't seen them earlier from the angle he had been sitting but he saw them now and was having a hard time looking past them. He went over to the pile and touched them. Before he knew what he was doing he was holding them. These were a nice pair of panties. They were black lace, the soft material in his hand gave him an instant hard on. Luckily he was wearing jeans because otherwise it would be too obvious.

"Freddie! Are you coming!" Carly shouted from the apartment door.

"Yeah!" He shouted back. "I'm just... Tying my shoes!"

"Well, hurry up would you?" Sam gave her opinion on matter. "I'm starving!"

In a moment of horny confusion he pocketed them. Before that moment he had no intention of stealing, but the hormones overpowered him. The rest of the outing he was in a fit of guilt and horniness. He hoped his friends didn't notice.

Carly and Sam both noticed that he was acting strange. The reason did not occur to Carly until later that night when she got her clothes together to be washed and could not find the pair of panties that she had worn yesterday. She remembered that she had worn them yesterday because the fabric rubbing against her pussy during classes had gotten her so horny that she had played with herself when she got home. It might not have been a big deal if she was missing a pair of panties normally, but she knew exactly where she had put them. The only person who had been in her room alone was Freddie. The thought of him taking her panties made her angry and excited at the same time. She had a pretty good idea of what he would do with them. She also had a plan forming that would suit both their needs.

Freddie lay on his bed examining the panties in more detail. His fingers ran over the same place that Carly's pussy had been recently. They were slightly moist in that area. He thought about her fluids coming out of her and seeping into the panties. His already semi hard dick grew harder. He started to take off his pants when the phone rang. With a sigh of frustration he put the panties in a drawer and went to answer it.

"Hey Freddie!" Carly's voice echoed through the receiver. Freddie's hormones began fighting with his sense of morality again.

"Hey Carly." He tried to seem normal. "What's up?"

"Not too much. I was thinking of watching a scary movie." She started "Want to come over and watch it with me?"

What Freddie really wanted was some time alone with her panties, but not accepting the offer would definitely seem weird. "Sure, I'll be over in a couple minutes!"

"See you then!" Carly responded, and hung up the phone. She took another glance in the mirror. Wearing just a bra and panties really suited her. She smiled at the thought of what was to come.

Freddie made sure the panties were hidden deep in his drawer, he didn't want his mom finding them when she got home. He then brushed his teeth and put on deodorant. He always did this before meeting Carly in the hopes that one day she would notice him as more than just a friend. His hand was shaking a bit as he knocked on the door before entering.

"Hey Carly!" He shouted as he walked in.

"Hey!" He heard her voice coming from her room. "Take a seat on the couch, and choose a movie!"

She had three movies to choose from: the remake of Nightmare on Elm Street, Creature, and The Cabin in the Woods.

He picked up Creature and took a look at the back. Legend of a man eating Gator, something something, group of friends, something something, will they survive the night?

Amid his reading he didn't hear Carly slide towards the couch.

"Hey there..." Her lips said.

Freddie though something must be wrong with his brain. Carly was standing in front of him in nothing but a black bra and panties. He tried to look her in the eyes but was drawn towards her cheat.

"Uh, hi." He managed to blubber.

Carly leaned in towards his ear. "I know you took my panties..." She sensually whispered. "And I'd like them back. But in the meantime I'd like something else from you."

"What?" His mouth managed to say.

"Your rock hard dick..." She mumbled into his other ear.

Freddie wasn't sure if he had heard correctly but as Carly started to straddle him his doubts disappeared.

Carly raised herself up so that her soft breasts were right in front of Freddie's face.

"You don't have a problem with that." She teased. "Do you?"

"Of course not." His sudden composure was only in his voice. In his pants his composure was coming apart fast. Blood was rushing to his cock at a steady rate.

Carly lowered herself so her pussy was only three thin layers of clothing from his aroused dick.

"I didn't think so." He lips met his and her hips started rubbing against his rock hard member. He could feel pre cum starting to seep into his boxers.

Carly broke the kiss and turned her body around.

"I hope you don't mind a little lap dance." She breathed. "I've been practicing."

She certainly had. The way her cute butt rubbed him through his pants was amazing. She suddenly leaned forward, placed her hands on the ground, and raised that same butt in the air. He could see juices soaking into the front of her panties.

"Tell me you like what you see!" She demanded.

"Carly, I love what I see!"

She turned herself around and her hands undid Freddie's belt. The next thing to do was take off his pants. It was now clear to see with her eyes what her pussy had felt pressed against it earlier. His cock was standing straight up in his boxers.

She giggled. Then before he could respond, she was back on his lap rubbing her lower extremities into his. Her lips were once again against his and her tongue worked it's was into his mouth.

Freddie couldn't take it anymore. He picked her up and placed her where he had been. He kissed and caressed her body as he moved his mouth towards her pussy. Carly arched her back allowing easy removal of the moist piece of fabric.

Her bush was neatly trimmed and her pussy looked pink and moist. Freddie went in for his first ever oral sex. He had looked online for instructions on how to please a girl this way and his research was paying off. His tongue darted in and out and played with her clit. In a couple of minutes Carly was screaming in ecstasy while wrapping her thighs around his head. Her body moved on its own as she climaxed. The sensual smile she gave was heaven for Freddie. He knew he had pleased her to a great extent, and he was ready for his turn.

He stood up and took off his boxers, which were soaked in pre cum. Carly's smile turned into an O shape as her lips engulfed his throbbing member. Freddie moved his hips back and forth while Carly sat on the couch and using her tongue to pleasure him any way she could. Freddie moved his hands around her head and started moving faster and going deeper. Before too long he was at his climax. He pulled out and it sprayed onto her chest and bra.

"You got cum on my bra!" She teased. "Guess I'll have to take it off..."

Carly finally removed her last piece of clothing to expose her developing breasts. They were everything Freddie had dreamed of. He tore off his shirt and placed his hands upon the two luscious orbs. They felt amazing in his hands. He played with the nipples and they went from sort of soft to hard and erect.

Carly reached under the couch.

"Put this on." She said as she handed him a condom. After removing her top, his dick had revived itself and was ready for action again. He carefully ripped the plastic and with Carly's help put it around his cock. It felt strange; this was the first time he had worn one.

"Where'd you get this?" He questioned.

"I stole it from Spencer..." She laughed. "He doesn't use them often anyways."

And with that talking was over and the moment was upon them.

Carly traded places with Freddie and she rubbed her pussy on his dick as he sat on the couch waiting.

Ever so softly she raised herself up then plunged downwards onto his shaft. A moan escaped her lips.

Their hips pushed against each other and their lips pressed tightly together. It was the most amazing moment for Freddie. He had fantasised about it but didn't believe it would ever come. The feeling was strange but pleasurable and he knew he would crave it for the rest of his life.

He ran his hands along her butt, then her back, then her front. Her nipples continued to protrude outwards. Freddie could feel that he was close to orgasm, but he managed to hold off for a bit longer. Carly was in the same circumstance. Finally she pulled her head back and screamed for her second time in pleasure. At that moment Freddie let himself go. They orgasmed into each other arms and stayed like that for a while, his dick, soft now, but still inside her tired pussy.

Carly kissed him once more and then they got up.

"Maybe we could do this again." Freddie ventured as they put their clothes back on.

"Maybe." Carly flirted.

They kissed again and the Freddie made his way to the door. He needed to shower before his mom got home.

"I still want my panties back!" Were Carly's last words as he closed the door.


End file.
